Kesenai Tsumi
by ajeng catty
Summary: "Aku tahu ini akan menjadi dosa yang tak termaafkan, tapi apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa berada terus disampingnya?" -Edward, Roy, dan sebuah tanya yang terukir di palung hati. /SHOUNEN AI


Hyaaaaaah_, after such along time_ gak bisa nge-_update_ cerita akhirnya kesampaian juga. Mohon maaf untuk orang yang sudah menunggu ceritaku yang baru [kalo ada], ada kesalahan terhadap tangan, kepala, mata dan internet saya. Gak penting kok, cuma tangan yang patah dan geger otak yang menyebabkan kebutaan sementara saja yang saya alami [_just kidding_] dan internet yang dicabut T^T. Ya sudah, inilah cerita saya…

Judul : Kesenai Tsumi [dosa yang tak termaafkan]

Disclaimer : Milik Hiromu Arakawa-sensei tentunya

Genre : SHOUNEN AI!

Pairing : EdxRoy

Warning : Sedikit OOC, cerita ga jelas, dan lelucon yang jayus dan melempem (lebih parah dari garing dong?)

Sebelumnya mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan ketik dan kata-kata yang tak berkenan.

INI DIA…!

* * *

><p><strong>KESENAI TSUMI<strong>

"_Hanya dia yang memanggilku dengan nama kerjaku, Hagane no..."_

"_Walaupun brengsek, dia adalah seseorang yang dapat diandalkan."_

"_Awalnya aku tidak tahu, tapi perasaan ini benar-benar ada."_

"_Aku tahu ini akan menjadi dosa yang tak termaafkan, tapi…"_

"_Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa berada terus disampingnya?"_

* * *

><p>Pagi mulai menguasai, seperti biasa Central selalu penuh dengan hiruk-pikuk masyarakat tanda telah dimulainya kegiatan penyambung hidup. Di balik keramaian tersebut muncullah dua sosok yang tetap menarik perhatian walaupun berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan yang membutakan mata.<p>

"Aaaaaaah! Aku lapar," keluh anak cebol, maksud saya seorang pemuda _blonde_ berantena bernama Edward Elric, seraya memegangi perutnya yang terus memainkan lagu kroncong. Kelaparan maksudnya.

"Lagian salah sendiri kemarin kakak seharian mengurung diri di kamar," sungut sebuah—eh—sesosok zirah bernama Alphonse Elric. Sambil berjalan, kedua saudara itu tetap celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan sampai Al menemukan seorang penjual hotdog, lalu Al menunjuk penjual itu untuk meminta persertujuan kakaknya.

Ed pun mengangguk, "Aku 'kan mencari tahu tentang info _Philosopher's Stone_," kata Ed, menjawab sungutan Al yang sebelumnya, lalu mereka bersama-sama menghampiri penjual hotdog tersebut.

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai begadang seperti itu kan? Kan bisa aku yang mencarinya sampai larut malam," balas Al sambil memesan satu hotdog dengan cara mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke penjual hotdog. Si penjual hotdog yang mengerti langsung mengangguk lalu melakukan tugasnya.

"Tanpa mayones!" seru Ed saat melihat tukang hotdog itu ingin menuangkan mayonesnya, lalu Ed melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang sempat terpotong, "Kamu kan sudah melakukannya kemarin!"

"Tubuhku ini kan tidak perlu tidur!" bantah Al sambil sasak pinggang dan menyetarakan tinggi mukanya dengan kakaknya.

"Kh, tetap saja gak adil! Mau bagaimana pun giliran kita untuk begadang harus bergantian!" bantah Ed balik sambil merogoh goceknya, memberi uang ke pedagang tersebut dan memakan hotdognya.

"Tapi kan…" belum sempat Al menyelesaikan kata-katanya, terdengarlah suara yang sangat memekakkan telinga, "DUAAAAR!" sebuah ledakan baru saja terjadi tepat di depan kedua bersaudara itu.

"Itu kan…" tunjuk Ed tak percaya.

"Bank yang ingin kita tuju…" lanjut Al.

"Menyebalkan! Kota ini memang gak aman ya? Padahal sebentar lagi kita akan pulang ke Resembool sudah ada kejahatan lagi. Ayo Al kita kesana!" ajak Ed yang sudah mencuri start untuk menuju ke Bank tersebut.

"Un!" jawab Al langsung mengikuti kakaknya.

Mereka segera bergegas ke tempat asal ledakan. Di sana terlihat banyak orang berlari ketakutan. Bahkan dengan tubuh Ed yang bisa dikatakan kecil itu mendapatkan kesulitan untuk menerobos kerumunan orang yang berlari berlawanan arah dengannya. Setelah agak lama berusaha nyelap-nyelip sana-sini, Ed sadar kalau ia sekarang sendirian.

"Loh, Al? Al, kau di mana?" teriak Ed sambil melihat sekeliling. Al pun menjawab panggilan dan memberitahu kakaknya bahwa ia terjebak kerumunan—terutama karena badannya yang besar—sehingga menyuruh kakaknya untuk pergi duluan. Mendengar bahwa adiknya tidak apa-apa, Ed pun langsung melanjutkan larinya. Setelah sampai sana, yang terjadi ternyata sebuah perampokan bank. Pasukan militer mulai menjaga dan mengevakuasi masyarakan di sekitar Bank. Ed tidak kaget karena ia sudah menduga hal itu dari awal. Yang dia khawatirkan jika penjahat itu tidak dihentikan adalah uangnya untuk pergi ke Resembool akan ikut ludes dibawa penjahat kelas ikan asin itu.

"_Coming through_!" kata Ed sambil sekonyong-konyong menerobos pasukan militer.

"Oi! Kau dilarang masuk ke sana!"

"Tunggu, dia kan _alchemist_ negara termuda yang terkenal itu!"

"Apa?"

.

**~Sementara itu di dalam Bank~ **

"Jangan bergerak! Semuanya tiarap!" kata para penjahat sambil menodongkan pistolnya kepada para tawanan yang ketakutan. Sementara Ed mencoba mengendap-ngendap masuk dari pintu belakang, tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Heaat! Mati kau!" kata Ed yang langsung menendang tepat di kepala makhluk yang memergokinya. Ed sempat kaget karena kepala yang ditendangnya terlepas dari tempatnya dan, "Klentang klentong!" terdengarlah suara yang Ed kenal, setelah itu barulah ia sadar bahwa sosok itu adalah…

"Al?" Tanya Ed memastikan.

"Butuh lebih, sangat lebih dari itu jika ingin membunuhku, kak," jawab Al sambil memungut kepalanya yang jatuh, sedikit kesal dengan tindakan kakaknya yang selalu barbar.

"Ya maaf, aku kan gak tahu" kata Ed sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang gak gatal dan membentuk tanda "_peace_" dengan jarinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan di dalam Bank?" tanya Al dengan maksud memfokuskan kembali kakaknya terhadap misi mereka.

"Dilihat dari sini sepertinya penjahatnya berjumlah sekitar 3-5 orang, semuanya memakai topeng yang bolong di bagian mata dan hidung, sepertinya dibeli di toko yang ada di ujung jalan dengan harga masing-masing sekitar 128 sen…"

"_Analisis yang terakhir tidak bermutu_," pikir Al dalam hati.

"…Lalu, yang memiliki luka di tangan itu sepertinya boss dari kawanan tersebut," kata Ed sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud.

"Aku juga sudah melakukan analisis," lanjut Al, "Pintu depan dijaga oleh dua orang, sedangkan pintu belakang dijaga oleh satu orang…" namun seperti biasa, sebelum Al menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, Ed sudah bertindak duluan. Ed memasukan kepalanya ke dalam pintu kucing yang terpasang di pintu belakang. Al menghela napas…

"…yang tubuhnya lebih besar dariku…" lanjut Al.

Ed _speechless_ karena kepalanya keluar tepat di antara kaki penjahat yang menjaga di balik pintu itu. Segera saja Ed langsung menarik keluar kepalanya.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI? KALAU DIA TAHU, KEPALAKU BISA LANGSUNG REMUK OLEH KAKI-KAKINYA YANG BEROTOT ITU!" teriak Ed dengan suara pelan, sedikit menangis.

"AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA MEMBERI TAHU KAKAK! TAPI KAKAK SAJA YANG SELALU MENGAMBIL KEPUTUSAN LEBIH CEPAT!" jawab Al dengan teriakan yang pelan juga.

Selama bertengkar, mereka tidak sadar bahwa sudah ada orang yang menyadari keberadaan dan membidikkan senjatanya di belakang mereka. Karena merasa kesal dengan pertengkaran mereka, Al pun langsung beranjak berdiri.

"KAKAK SELALU SAJA KERAS KEPALA!"

CTANG!

Muncullah suara benturan yang amat keras. Karena penasaran Ed dan Al pun menengok ke belakang dan menemukan sesosok manusia tergeletak di tanah. Ya, pingsan karena terbentur kepala Al.

"Uwaaa! Seonggok mayat!" teriak Ed sambil berusaha menjauhi sosok yang ditemukannya.

"Jangan di do'ain gitu dong, kak! Jelas-jelas dia masih benafas!" kesal Al sedikit panik.

Melihat adiknya yang panik akal usil Ed pun terpanggil keluar, "Khu khu, jadi, siapa yang kau bilang keras kepala tadi?" tanya Ed dengan nada dan seringai usilnya.

"I, itu kan artinya berbeda!" jawab Al. Mengelak.

"Sama saja tuh di kupingku," balas Ed dengan moncong khasnya.

.

**~Sementara di dalam Bank [lagi]~**

"Serahkan seluruh hartamu! Jam tangan, perhiasan, semuanya! Ayo masukkan ke dalam kantong ini!" perintah boss penjahat tersebut sambil menodongkan pistol dan membawa kantong keresek untuk mengumpulkan harta rampasan kemana-mana, "Kau juga, anak kecil, berikan gelangmu itu!" lanjut penjahat setelah sampai di depan seorang gadis kecil, matanya hitam legam dan rambutnya pendek seleher berwarna coklat _hazelnut, _sehingga membuat mukanya yang oval terlihat bulat.

"Tapi, itu hadiah ulang tahun dari almarhum ibuku!" jawab gadis itu.

"Masa' bodo'!" kata penjahat itu sambil menarik gelang anak kecil itu.

"Jangan!" teriak anak itu sambil mencoba menahan si penjahat dengan tangan mungilnya, namun yang tertahan justru hanya celananya, sehingga sekarang celananya tidak ada di tempatnya, lebih tepatnya di lantai.

Semua hening.

"Pol, polkadot…puh!"

"Sssstt! Jangan ketawa!"

"Ma, ma, ma, maafkan aku!" kata anak itu sambil melepaskan tangannya yang sekarang bergetar dengan hebat.

Setelah menarik kembali celananya, penjahat tersebut berkata,"Oh, anak yang pemberani, sebagai hadiahnya…" lalu penjahat itu menodongkan pistolnya kepada anak kecil itu, "…AKU AKAN MENGANTARKANMU KE TEMPAT IBUMU BERADA!"

"PERGI JAUH-JAUH DARI ANAK ITU!" terdengar teriakan dari belakang penjahat tersebut yang ternyata cukup ampuh untuk menggagalkan rencana eksekusinya. Karena terkejut, penjahat itu pun reflek menoleh ke belakang dan apa yang ia lihat justru lebih mengagetkan lagi.

"Apa, apaan…."

BRUAAAK! Sesosok tubuh langsung menjatuhi penjahat itu, dan tubuh itu gak lain adalah si raksasa penjaga pintu belakang. Penjahat yang lain hanya bisa menebak-nebak keadan pemimpin mereka namun tetap siaga di tempat mereka masing-masing. Lalu dari kepulan-kepulan asap keluarlah manusia ceb—Edward dan pelaku yang melempar tubuh, Alphonse. Penjahat lain yang terkejut langsung mengarahkan pistol kedua saudara itu.

"Siapa kau? Dan kau apakan bos kami, Dash?" tanya penjahat lain ke Al dan Ed.

"Aku adalah Edward Elric, sang alchemist negara!"

.

**~To Be Continue~**

_Ya' cut! Great job guys, take a break 15 minutes!_ Ok, inilah chapter pertama dari **KESENAI TSUMI**. Tebakanku pasti kalian merasa tertipu oleh kata "shounen-ai" yang kulontarkan. Tenang saja, ini kan baru chapter pertama. Aku ingin mengambil langkah _slow_ karena ini fanfic shounen ai-ku yang pertama. Dan seperti biasa saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan ketik. ARIGATOU MO RIIBYU [review –gak tau bahasa Jepangnya gimana-] KUDASAI! MOU ICHIDO, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! XDD


End file.
